vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pictures of You
Pictures of You is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of and the eighty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary PROM NIGHT IN MYSTIC FALLS — After making a decision that infuriates Klaus, Elijah proposes a life-changing challenge for Rebekah. Caroline finds that her carefully laid plans for the perfect Senior Prom night are disrupted by Elena, so she turns to an amused Klaus for a solution. Determined to get through to Elena, Damon and Stefan both attend the prom, but the evening begins to spiral out of control despite their efforts. When Elena suddenly lashes out in a way no one could have predicted, Matt turns to Rebekah for help. Finally, Bonnie makes a terrifying discovery, and Klaus receives a message that could change everything. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce (voice) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert/Silas * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson/Silas * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Grace Phipps as April Young Co-Starring * Scott Parks as Silas (voiced by Jason Spisak) Trivia * Antagonists: Elena Gilbert and Silas. * At least eight or nine days have gone by since the previous episode. * This is the first episode to feature all series regulars since After School Special. This is the sixth and final episode of the season to do so, as Tyler is absent for the remaining four episodes. * Rebekah reveals Elena is currently living with her. ** However, this episode proved to be the last to feature this living arrangement, as Elena was injected with vervain by Stefan and brought back to the Salvatore Boarding House, where she was held in the basement until just before she turned her humanity back on in She's Come Undone. Afterward, she continued to live at the boarding house until she left for college. * Tyler appears in this episode after being absent for four episodes. This is also his last appearance of the season. * As stated by Caroline, vervain is no longer in the town's water supply. * This is the second time that Matt and the first that Bonnie has encountered Elena since she switched off her humanity. * This episode marks the first time Rebekah gets to attend a dance, as she had never been able to actually make it to any of the other dances she wanted to go to in the past. ** She was daggered by Elena before the Homecoming Dance in Homecoming, her mother daggered her before the 1920s Decade Dance in Do Not Go Gentle, and the 1980s Decade Dance was cancelled, along with the rest of the town's events, in A View to a Kill as a result of the town curfew being reinstated in response to the multiple deaths and disappearances in Mystic Falls. * Silas shows Bonnie what he claims to be his real face. It is scarred and deformed, and he tells her it is because Qetsiyah wanted to ensure that no one would ever love him again. ** However, in The Walking Dead, Silas reveals that this face was also just an illusion to trick her into believing that she was powerful enough to keep him from using his psychic powers on her. * Silas takes on the physical appearance of four different characters: Jeremy, Stefan, Damon (off-screen) and Rebekah. ** At the end of Graduation, it is discovered that Silas did, in fact, take his true form during this episode—however, since it was unknown at the time that Stefan was his doppelgänger, it was assumed he had just taken Stefan's form. * Elena tries to kill April Young in this episode after she refused to cheat and announce Rebekah as prom queen. However, she was saved at the last moment when Rebekah healed her with her blood after Matt begged her to save her. This is also April's last appearance in the show. * When Elena reveals that she doesn't want Bonnie to permanently lower the veil between the living world and the Other Side, she explains that it's not because she's afraid of the return of her enemies who were killed and trapped there, but because she doesn't want Alaric and Jeremy to come back, as she knows they will try to make her turn on her humanity again. * Katherine does not physically appear in this episode, although her voice can be heard at the end when she narrates the letter she leaves for Klaus. * This is the second episode in which Elena tries to kill one of her friends. The first was Caroline in Bring It On. The second was Bonnie in this episode. **In the Season Six episode Because, Caroline brings this up to Elena after Elena tries to get her to turn her humanity back on following the death of her mother in Stay. * This episode marks the first time Bonnie has ever used her powers against Elena when she uses Expression to cast a Pain Infliction spell on her in self-defense. ** It also marks the first time Bonnie or any witch is seen using magic to heal their own wounds after Bonnie heals the wounds on her neck after Elena bit her. * Klaus' threat to make Elijah's life miserable is similar to how Damon had threatened to do the same to Stefan when they first became vampires. * In Katherine's letter, she signs it at the end with her birth name, Katerina, which both Klaus and Elijah were known to call her. * The irrational fear Kol had of Silas seems to have been inherited by Klaus, as he is willing to let all of the dead supernatural beings on the Other Side return to life (many of whom are his enemies, such as Mikael), as long as Silas can take The Cure and die so he can no longer torment him with his illusions. * Rebekah says Klaus "hated" Kol, which is not entirely true — Klaus may have been angry enough to want to punish him for his actions, but he was furious when Kol was killed by Jeremy, and had it not been for the threat posed by Silas and the inconvenience of Katherine stealing the cure, Klaus likely would not have been too distracted to retaliate against them. * In the novel Dark Reunion, Bonnie has a dream where Elena appears (as a spirit), and gives her clues as to the new enemy arriving in Fell's Church. In the TV series, Bonnie has a dream where Jeremy appears and forces her to wake up so she isn't burned alive by her own out-of-control Expression-based pyrokinesis. * Elijah gives Klaus the White Oak Stake in this episode as a consolation prize to make up for the fact that he planned to give the cure to Rebekah. * Damon and Stefan take Elena prisoner and lock her up in the basement after she tries to kill Bonnie at the end of the episode. Continuity *Tyler was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. His voice was last heard in Bring It On. *Jeremy was killed by Silas in Down the Rabbit Hole. His body was last seen in Stand By Me. *Matt was last seen in Bring It On. *Bonnie was last seen in Because the Night. *Shane was mentioned by Bonnie. He was last seen in Stand By Me. *April was last seen in After School Special. Her voice was heard in Stand By Me. This is April's last appearance in the series. *Finn and Kol were mentioned. They were killed in The Murder of One and A View to a Kill, respectively. *Alaric was mentioned by Elena. He was killed in The Departed, and was last seen as a ghost in Memorial. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Bonnie Bennett's House **Salvatore Boarding House **Klaus' Mansion *Town Square *Rebekah's House *Mystic Falls High School *Lockwood Mansion *The Woods **Lockwood Cellar Behind the Scenes *This is the least viewed episode of Season Four, with only about 2.14 million viewers in the USA. *Though no one knew this at the time, Silas actually took on his true form at one point in this episode when he impersonated Stefan. *This episode was Kat Graham's favorite episode to film.http://www.wetpaint.com/vampire-diaries/video/2013-09-04-kat-graham-reveals-favorite-episode * Hashtag during the airing is #SuitAndDie Cultural References *'' '' is the fourth and final single from the British rock band 's 1989 album . *'' '' is also the title of a song by the band The Last Goodnight, released in 2007. It is still wildly popular today, and receives sporadic play on the pop stations of the radio. *''Pictures of You'' was the title of an episode of during its fourth season. *'' '' is a song from 's twelfth album. *''Pictures of You'' is also name of a novel by . *The voice of Silas is voice actor Jason Spisak, who voiced Kid Flash in the animated series Young Justice and many other characters in anime and video games. Quotes :Damon: "She doesn't want the cure. She's just gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her." :Stefan: "So why don't we make her want it?" :Elena: "I don't need a babysitter." :Stefan: "Really? Last time I saw you, you snapped a waitress' spine." :Damon: "Don't eat the prom queen." :Elena: "I feel nothing for you, Damon." :Bonnie: (to Damon) "Elena's gone." ---- :Caroline: "What kind of dreams?" :Bonnie: "Usually I’m at his grave. All of a sudden, he appears to me." :Caroline: "Oh, you never got to say goodbye, Bon. You’re grieving, that is normal." :Bonnie: "When I woke up, the couch was on fire." :Caroline: "Oh..." :Bonnie: "I don’t know if it’s because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right. Without his help, I’ll lose control of my magic." :Caroline: "No, it’s because you need a night off from mourning. And I’m gonna make sure that you have it." :Bonnie: "You look super hot, by the way." :Caroline: "You think?" :Bonnie: "Oh, yeah!" :Caroline: "Yeah!" :Bonnie: "Yeah!" :Caroline: "Yeah!" :Bonnie: "Matt and I are gonna have the sexiest date there." :Caroline: "You know what? I love Friend-Prom. And it’s exactly what Prom should be, friends and memories. Yes, it’s sucks that my boyfriend can’t be here, but the three of us are going have the time of our lives." :Elena: "Hey Bonnie, heard you got your mind wiped. That sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline." :Caroline: "I know, you helped me pick it out months ago. When we were friends. Before you tried to kill me." :Elena: "I thought it looked familiar." :Caroline: (to store employee) "Can you press this for me? I’ll pick it up later. Bonnie?" ---- :Damon: "How long has it been? Eight, nine days?" :Stefan: "Yeah, eight or nine days, I don't know, I lost count." :Damon: "We lost count for the consecutive days in which Elena Gilbert is not killing anyone. I'd say that's progress, brother." :Stefan: "So, what we are going to do? Just, uh, throw the football around for another hundred and fifty years so Elena gets her humanity back? 'Cause I'm cool with that." :Damon: "She doesn't want the cure. She's going to start killing people if she knows we still trying to get it for her." :Stefan: "Alright. We can always make her want it?" :Damon: "Yeah, how you're gonna make an emotionless vampire want anything?." :Stefan: "Get her to flip her humanity switch." :Damon: "So what are you going to do? Pull a Lexi, bombard her with emotions 'til one of those sticks?" :Stefan: "Yeah, and if that doesn't work, then we got Plan B-- lock her up, keep her isolated until you and I figure out Plan C." :Damon: "And what happens when she gets slammed with every emotion she's repressed since Jeremy died?" :Stefan: "Well, then you, my friend, will be right by her side ready to help her through it." :Damon: "Right, 'cause you don't want to keep reliving history and when this is all over, you are just going to get out of our lives." :Stefan: "Bingo." :Damon: "Alright, how you wanna do this?" ---- :Rebekah: "What am I missing?" :Elena: "Silas is appearing to Bonnie as my dead brother. Which means he still wants her to do the spell." :Rebekah: "So? The nice thing about having no feelings is you don't fear your enemies on the Other Side." :Elena: "I'm not worried about my enemies. It's people like Alaric and Jeremy. The Salvatore brothers are annoying enough as it is. Can you imagine if my brother came back to the living? He'd spend every waking hour trying to get my humanity back." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 3x19-01.jpg|Elena, Matt and Bonnie 3x19-02.jpg|Caroline and Elena Caroline prom dress.jpg 3x19-03.jpg|Caroline and Damon 3x19-04.jpg 3x19-05.jpg|Matt and Rebekah 3x19-06.jpg 3x19-07.jpg Rebekah prom.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah you get one chance.jpg at a last dance.png stelena season 4 dance.png stelena season 4.png stelena season 4 pic 2.png Damon ohoslg.png s030x-418-vam1-10-01.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-02.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-03.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-01.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-02.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-03.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-04.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-05.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-06.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-07.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-08.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-09.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-10.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-11.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-12.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-13.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-14.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-15.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-16.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-17.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-18.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-19.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-20.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-21.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-22.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-23.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-24.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-25.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-26.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-27.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-28.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-29.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-30.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-31.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-32.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-33.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-34.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-35.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-36.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-37.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-38.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-39.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-40.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-43.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-45.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-46.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-47.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-48.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-49.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-50.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-51.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-52.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-53.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg h130a-418-vam1-10-57.jpg ew nn.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-24.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-27.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-12.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-13.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-14.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-15.jpg s030x-418-vam1-10-16.jpg 65626_523174401058123_1887734248_n.jpg Tumblr mlerfgg0831rfoyvio1 500-1-.jpg JeremyGrave.jpg|Bonnie dreaming ElenaMatt.jpg|Elena and Matt freshman year Damon elena and stefan 4x19.png Rebekahpicturesofyouu.jpg PicturesofyouBonnieJeremySilas.jpg elijahpicturesofyou.png picturesofyoucaroline.jpg rebekahklaus4x19.jpg Katherinesletter4x19.jpg elenarebekah4x19.jpg rebekahmatt4x19.jpg tylercaroline4x19.jpg matt4x19.jpg klaus4x19.jpg Carolinetyperpictures.jpg Bonniepicturesgrave.jpg caroline4x199.jpg klauscaroline4x199.jpg carolineprom.jpg april4x91.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m41s165.png promqueenkingannounce.jpg carolinedamondrink.jpg klauselijahstake.jpg elenabonnie4x19.jpg bonnielenafight.jpg stefandamonelenea.jpg elena-4x19.png Bonnie-silas-jeremy.PNG Elena4x19pd.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.41 -2014.05.31 20.20.13-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2014.05.31 20.20.21-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 28.54 -2014.05.31 21.29.48-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 28.57 -2014.05.31 21.30.01-.jpg Delena419-1.jpg Delena419-2.jpg Delena419-3.jpg Delena419-4.jpg Delena419-5.jpg Delena419-6.jpg Delena419-7.jpg Delena419-8.jpg Delena419-9.jpg Delena419-10.jpg Delena419-11.jpg Delena419-12.jpg References *Summary - 1 See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Category:Episodes featuring all main characters